


Зарисовка 4. Ветер перемен

by Psalm_22_4



Series: Цикл зарисовок [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Male Character, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отрывок из небольшого цикла зарисовок, в этот раз весь цикл решила разбить, потому что он может читаться по отдельности: разная стилистика, тонкая связь сюжета. Пусть будет так.<br/>Мультипейрингово, и вообще очень странно и болезненно. Но пусть будет и тут.</p><p>Бета решила остаться в тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка 4. Ветер перемен

\- Одна-единственная игра изменила мою жизнь, перевернув с ног на голову все, что в представлении обычных людей является нормой. Она началась еще в детстве, и ход ее не останавливался до сегодняшнего дня. Ведь только сегодня я, наконец, понял, насколько же она была жестока. Наверное, все это звучит очень непривычно из моих уст... 

Никакой реакции. Джон сидит на диване, устремив пустой взгляд в экран выключенного телевизора. Немного подумав, я ложусь рядом с ним, положив голову ему на колени. Это все настолько забыто для меня, что я чувствую себя потерянным. Несвойственное глупое чувство рождается во мне, но сегодня день перемен. Если не пройти этот рубеж, остальное перестанет иметь какой-либо смысл в дальнейшем. Тут уже больше нечего терять.

\- Когда я был маленьким - представляешь, когда-то я им был,- я был очень неспокойным ребенком. Говорил, что думал, делал, что хотел. Ты назвал бы меня сущим кошмаром, сказав, что сейчас я ничуть не изменился. А я бы сказал тебе, что ты идиот и видишь, но не наблюдаешь. Снова ничего бы не объяснил, а ты бы обиделся, решив, что я правда считаю тебя глупцом.

Я прижимаю кончики пальцев к губам. Речь получается сбивчивая, да и говорю я совсем не то, что планировал. Просто я отвык говорить о себе, тем более честно.

\- Но я так не считаю... Когда мне было восемь лет, я очень привязывался к людям. Обожал брата и мать, особенно после смерти отца - они стали для меня целым миром, вытеснив даже мою любознательность и жажду к новым знаниям. Я ходил за ними хвостом и своим поведением рушил все вокруг себя. Иначе я не умел, по-другому никто не научил. Я не буду рассказывать подробно, каким я был, ты можешь представить это и так.

Я пододвигаюсь ближе к Джону, прижавшись щекой к его мягкому животу. Его размеренные вдохи отмеряют минуты, а может, даже и часы, годы, столетья... Он не двигается, и возможно, все же не слышит моей истории. Почему-то этот факт печалит и одновременно позволяет продолжить начатый монолог - мою первую и последнюю исповедь в этой жизни.

\- Первым сдался Майкрофт. Он просто оторвал меня от себя, сказав, что я слишком навязчив и пора взрослеть... Следом не выдержала мать. Она долго разговаривала со мной в тот вечер: читала мне морали, учила жизни и стала поистине чужой и холодной миссис Холмс.

Забытые слова режут слух. Мне кажется какую-то долю секунды, что дыхание Джона сбилось. Но это иллюзия - он по-прежнему неподвижен и спокоен. Похоже, дыхание сбилось у меня, а я и не заметил.

\- Я был зол. Я плакал. Я рвал и метал, снося все на своем пути. А потом, злость резко прошла. Вот так, будто электричество вырубили. И я придумал эту игру. Игру в великого и гениального социопата, которому не нужны люди. 

Отвратительный сеанс самокопания. Я смотрю в потолок и изучаю трещины на нем, чтобы не думать о себе. Так просто препарировать суть других людей, обнажая их ошибки и грехи, - и как трудно делать это с собой. Я - как хирург, вынужденный оперировать сам себя: вместо общего наркоза - местная анестезия. Больнее, страшнее и мерзостнее. Но в данном случае - как на войне: либо сделал, либо умер. 

\- Играть в игры одному скучно, Джон. Поэтому я стал втягивать в это безумие других. Правило одно: выдержи меня таким, какой я есть, доказав, что я действительно тебе нужен. И я втягивал всех, ища того, кто не сломается. Молли, Грегори и еще множество понравившихся мне людей. И самый важный игрок - ты... 

Я вздыхаю. Возможно, тут было бы проще заплакать. Пускай это и иррационально, в детстве же помогало. Но слез нет. Есть только ощущение вырванного позвоночника и сломанной жизни.

\- Ты... у которого получается выдерживать каждый кон этой игры. Ты не сдаешься, ты проходишь очередной этап, доказывая, что всегда будешь рядом. Что я только не делал, чего только не выдумывал! Ты только обижаешься, но не злишься по-настоящему. Я просто нужен тебе. Вся моя проблема в том, что я не заметил, что ты не играешь...

Я перевожу дыхание. Пять месяцев бесплотных попыток понять. Пять месяцев сражений, чтобы вернуть лучшего игрока в игру. Пять месяцев на то, чтобы осознать, что пора закончить игру. Пять месяцев и тридцать с лишним лет, чтобы захотеть жить, а не играть.

\- И я жалею, что не остановился раньше. Моя гордость и страхи не давали мне остановиться, требуя все больших новых доказательств моей ценности и нужности. Мне было важно получать подтверждение ежедневно, ежечасно. Я - жуткий эгоист, Джон. Прости меня... 

Он все так же неподвижен. И мне жутко хочется не договаривать заготовленную речь. Но я убежден, что нужно дойти до конца.

\- И знаешь, мне больше не нужно доказательств. Хватит, я готов рискнуть. Потому что... ты мне нужен, Джон Уотсон. Просто ты - такой, какой ты есть. Рядом со мной. И я пойму, если ты теперь потребуешь от меня прохождения точно такой же полосы препятствий. И я честно попытаюсь ее пройти. Черт подери, ты больше, чем просто нужен мне...

Я смотрю в его ничего не выражающее лицо. Ничего не изменилось. Ничего... Я попытался. Я не мог не попытаться. Я... впервые не знаю, что теперь делать. Больше нет идей. Ни одной.

\- Знаешь, это самый мужественный поступок за всю мою сознательную жизнь, - я натянуто улыбаюсь и уже собираюсь подняться с дивана и занять себя походом в морг для снятия стресса. 

Но теплая рука зарывается мне в волосы и очень медленно накручивает один вьющийся локон себе на палец. Я задерживаю дыхание, как преступник перед вынесением смертного приговора, и поднимаю взгляд. Синева чужих глаз словно кричит: "Игра окончена". 

Через открытое окно, откуда-то с юга, на Бейкер-стрит приходит ветер перемен. Что он принесет, не знает никто, но легкий запах надежды с далеких морей придает сил этим искореженным жизнью людям.


End file.
